


the whole world at your fingertips

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, unbetaed unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: chanyeol and kyungsoo take their little daughter to a movie date





	the whole world at your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> hi there. this one's something of a draft, something i got from an adorable post on ig & i just had to write it. i'm busy and tired but i felt it was a shame not to share this one with y'all so here you go. thanks for reading!
> 
> ps. apologies because, like it says up there in my tags, it's unedited & unbetaed & it's a mess because i just copied it from my notes & then pasted it right there. you guys are angels for reading me though, thank you so much!

they're both dressed as princes: korean princes, & the little girl's dressed in a traditional (albeit small) korean hanbok. it's her birthday & she's made it a point to let everybody around the cinema know it is. she's chanyeol's & kyungsoo's little princess and no amount of embarrassment could deter them from her annual 'disney movie in disguise with dads' treat. her miniature traditional shoes make clanking sounds that echo all around the place; chanyeol, a handsome & incredibly accurate image of what a prince back then would'd looked like, is running after her before she got too far. kyungsoo's in charge of getting them tickets & snacks. she walks up the line to where kyungsoo's, standing in all his i'm-wearing-an-old-men-dress-but-killing-it glory & jumps up & down so he picks her up & carry her. chanyeol's right behind her, breathing hard, squishing in between the line divider & them. 'you can give her here,' he says, reaching an arm to kyungsoo & smiling down at him, 'i tried to catch up to her before but she's fast.' kyungsoo laughs & shakes his head, shifting their daughter around, from one arm to the other. 'it's fine,' he says, 'you can just carry her majesty's candy.'

'did you get her chocolate,' chanyeol asks, picking up their snacks from the counter & politely thanking the cashier and then popping a lone popcorn into his mouth & chewing loudly on it.  
kyungsoo gives him a look chanyeol'd seen thousands of times before since their baby was born & then since she's been able to whine &/or win her own way with them, 'u think she would let me live if i didn't' he says and their girl shrieks, laughs (a laugh amazingly similar to chanyeol's which kyungsoo loves) & gives him a big, wet kiss on the cheek. chanyeol laughs his own boisterous laugh & wraps an arm around kyungsoo's shoulders, guiding them down a corridor & then into a dark theater, 'of course she wouldn't. 'he looks around for their seats & once their finally sitting, & simultaneously keeping an eye on their girl (after twenty minutes of her trading seats with both of them only to end up sitting in the middle, whining at dad chanyeol because he's eating her popcorn & getting her shoes off), she falls sound asleep right in the middle of the movie. kyungsoo picks her quickly up from her seat, wraps her around his chest; she immediately clinging to his clothes (he hadn't nicknamed her 'my baby monkey' for nothing); & tells chanyeol to sit by his side so he could get to lean on him for the rest of the show. 'i can't believe you both,' kyungsoo says, now driving back home. the lil girl's sitting in her lil baby sit & drooling, prolly dreaming of disney movies & toys. & chanyeol's sleeping too, fell so twenty seconds after they got in the car. kyungsoo's humming under his breath, occasionally checking on them both & smiling to himself. overall, it's been a good day. 


End file.
